


Found Family

by Ellionne



Series: Harry Potter And The Horcruxes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Ginny), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Resurrection, Tom Riddle-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Diary Tom's view on Harry.And while Tom had wanted his vengeance to be poetic, to devour Harry Potter whole and let Lord Voldemort be rebirthed from the hero’s ashes-Tom found he couldn’t, he didn’t want to anymore.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter And The Horcruxes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105601
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161
Collections: NW14_Collection





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14) <3

_My name is Harry Potter._

Wasn’t that a surprise?  
Tom hadn’t thought that Ginerva would ever leave his diary, leave _him_ , in the possession of someone else. He was her _friend_ , her _confidant_. He was the one to whom she told all her dirty little secrets - as much as an eleven-year-old girl with a loving family could have those, that is. 

So, of course, Tom knew all about _Harry Potter,_ the Boy Who Lived, the Hero of the Wizarding World - the boy of Ginerva Weasley’s dreams. 

_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle_. 

It had been so easy, too easy, to talk to Harry. 

Tom was curious, had ever been. It was his flaw if he ever had to admit to one. He hadn’t been able to resist the temptation of getting to know his nemesis. The one who had vanquished Lord Voldemort. 

Surely Harry couldn’t be that special? The little boy of twelve years would be no match to him as he was now, forever sixteen, how had he been capable of destroying Lord Voldemort at the peak of his might? 

It was a mystery. 

And Tom didn’t have anything better to do. 

Harry was pitiful in his studies. His handwriting was atrocious. Tom had to teach him so much. Of course, he always knew Dumbledore wasn’t worthy of Hogwarts. So it really shouldn’t have surprised Tom that under Dumbledore as headmaster a second-year student wasn’t able to answer the easiest first-year potions questions. But it had. It was shameful, that such a waif had been able to destroy Lord Voldemort. It didn’t shed a good light on him. 

So Tom had taken it upon himself to teach Harry. To mould him into the best version of himself that he could be. And to his astonishment, Tom even learned a thing or another himself. He learned _kindness_.  
Harry was _attentive._ Not because he wanted something out of Tom, but because he was kind. Because he _cared._

Tom didn’t need Harry’s pity. He didn’t _want_ it. But as he grew more and more perceptive of his surroundings, Harry’s magic so _rich_ and light he was barely able to absorb it, he realized that he craved Harry’s attention. Tom wasn’t a stranger to Hogwarts’ rumour mill, to how cruel children could be. He listened and he heard - and these children weren’t worthy of Harry’s kindness, of his attention. 

Harry was such a pure soul it was almost disgusting. Almost. But deep down, right at the place where Harry’s light shone the brightest, there was a shadow hidden. It made room for Tom to nestle himself in. Resting in familiar cool darkness, surrounded by the warming light that was all Harry. 

And while Tom had wanted his vengeance to be poetic, to devour Harry Potter whole and let Lord Voldemort be rebirthed from the hero’s ashes-  
Tom found he couldn’t, he didn’t want to anymore. 

He had of course toyed with the thought of incorporating Harry. Of swallowing up his soul and magic till all that Harry had been would be Tom. Forever.  
But turning Harry’s warm magic into his own cold one would be such a waste, wouldn’t it? Above all else, orphan Tom Riddle was hedonistic. After a childhood of neglect, after his early years in Hogwarts as assumed mudblood in the den of blood purists, Tom didn’t care for denying himself something he wanted ever again. 

And what he wanted was Harry. 

Harry, who would be lost forever when Tom used him to gain a place in the outer world.

So when Tom felt little Ginerva Weasley, scrapping at the edge of Harry’s presence, as usual, he _tugged_. And later that night, as he laid secure within Harry’s possessions, and Ginerva came looking for him, he _pushed_ and took hold of her body again.

She was pathetic. Even after all this time, writing in every spare minute, his Harry wasn’t to be subdued as this weak little girl. 

Tom had taken his diary up and turned around to leave the dormitory when he hesitated. As weak as Ginerva was, it would take some time before he had gathered enough strength for the final draining. Looking back over one shoulder, he let Ginerva’s pitiful magic swell up and dishevel the room as he went back to grab Harry’s last used tie and hold it to Ginerva’s nose. Breathing deep in he could make out _Harry_ as light and full of hidden sweetness as his magic was. Tom couldn’t wait to have his own body back. To run his nose through Harry’s hair. To hold him as close as Harry had held his diary. To never let go. With a wistful smile and a tie securely held in Ginerva’s hand, he left the room and searched for a place to reacquaintance himself with Ginerva and her already sickly weak magic. 

To his utter surprise, Tom found living with Ginerva Weasley wasn’t as dull as before. 

She saw _everything._ And she told Tom in all details. From Harry’s windswept hair after quidditch practice to his preferred eating choices. From his latest fight with a classmate - and Tom would make sure Abraxas’ grandson would learn to _behave_ as soon as he would get around to it - to how sad he seemed to be sad since the day Tom had been back with Ginerva. 

It appeased a dark and ugly part in Tom’s soul that his Harry seemed as saddened by the loss of Tom as Tom had been to leave him. But needs must, so Tom tried his best to hurry up in feasting on Ginerva’s magic so he could be back with his Harry. 

  
  


And finally, it was time. 

Ginerva had been barely able to walk of her own volition and Tom could almost no longer be contained by the diary anymore. He even managed to manifest himself sometimes for a brief wink or smile to his Harry who seemed utterly lost at the display. 

Tom had heard Harry one evening confide in his little friends about his worries of becoming insane. Of hearing whispers when he was alone. Of seeing _things_ that shouldn’t be there. 

Of course, it was nonsense. Tom knew madness intimately and Harry wasn’t toying with it. He couldn’t wait to engulf Harry in the abyss that was his own soul. As ripped and ragged as it was, it would demonstrate to Harry what real madness looked like. It should soothe his Harry’s worries. 

Harry wouldn’t need to concern himself about hearing or seeing things that might not be there, for all that he would ever hear or see would be Tom and Tom alone. 

So, when he wrote a last message with Ginerva’s blood-stained hands and descended into the Chamber to finish the process of becoming a _person_ again rather than an idea, a memory, Tom was brimming with excitement. 

It was almost disconcerting how much he suddenly could f _eel._

Tom remembered how he used to imitate his peers because the dull impressions of feelings he had didn’t seem to be enough to blend in among the sheep. Now he felt so much, that all seemed to fade against it. Even little Ginerva’s _soul-deep_ hero-worship of Harry Potter was a mere flickering candlelight against the inferno that _just Harry_ had ignited in Tom's very soul. 

Tom heard the distant sounds of humans approaching where nobody but him and Ginerva had walked for centuries and he almost failed to reign in his magic. He had waited and waited for Harry to appear.

Harry had told him about his desire for family. It was just fitting for Harry to witness Tom’s rebirth. To experience the beginning of their own little family. 

So he had kept Ginerva on the edge of her last magic until - finally - Harry appeared. His little boy with a soul too big to fit his waifish frame. And with a serene smile, Tom let loose of his magic and let it surround Harry, as Ginerva sighed her last breath and Tom became alive again. 

_Hello Harry, I’m Tom._

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
